wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Selector infected WIXOSS Episode 2
is the second episode of selector infected WIXOSS TV anime series. The episode aired on April 10, 2014. Appearances Based on order of appearance. Characters *Rūko Kominato *Yuzuki Kurebayashi *Kazuki Kurebayashi *Hanayo *Iona Urazoe (cameo) *Akira Aoi *Hitoe Uemura (debut) *Tama *Midoriko (debut) *Piruluk (debut) *Momoka (debut) Cards Akira's Deck * Piruluk ** Code Piruluk K ** Code Piruluk M ** Code Piruluk G * Code Art JV * Servant D *Code Art DRS *Peeping Analyze *Code Art PZL *Code Art RMN Hitoe's Deck *Midoriko **Midoriko, Combat Girl **Midoriko, First Girl **Midoriko, Second Girl **Midoriko, Third Girl **Midoriko, Fourth Girl *Sparrow, Phantom Beast *Servant D *Owl, Phantom Beast *Pandan, Phantom Beast Yuzuki's Deck * Hanayo Two, Hard Flame * Emeralda, Natural Stone Kazuki's Deck *Baromet, Natural Plant *Mi-Ke, Phantom Beast *Salvia, Natural Plant Mentioned Cards *Adamasphere, Natural Pyroxene Synopsis Rūko, along with her new friend, Yuzuki, come across a battle of Selectors, Akira versus Hitoe. Yuzuki must now prepare to fight the winner, Akira. (Source: Funimation.com) Recap The episode begins with Rūko waiting with the Kurebayashi twins on the pedestrian crossing. Rūko managed to befriend them and Yuzuki decided that both of them should have their wishes fulfilled by both becoming Eternal Girls. Just when Rūko was about to say that she doesn't have any wishes, the light turned green and the twins went ahead of her, and she starts to catch up. In the train, whilst learning how LRIGs are capable of detecting other Selectors, Rūko and Yuzuki learn from Hanayo that model Akira Aoi is one such Selector. As they try to approach her at her school, another Selector by the name of Hitoe Uemura challenges Akira to a Selector Battle instead, using their LRIGs Midoriko and Piruluk. Although Hitoe gets off to a good start, Akira, who reveals her true nature, overwhelms Hitoe by using her deck's ability to destroy her cards. Akira then had Piruluk activate her special ability, Peeping Analyze, informing Akira of Hitoe's wish of wanting to make friends, allowing her to further mentally attack Hitoe. Hitoe then loses all will to fight and is defeated by Akira. Hitoe then runs away crying and Akira asked Yuzuki for her e-mail address (since Rūko didn't have a phone). Kazuki insisted that they leave, but Akira intimidates the trio, forcing Yuzuki to comply with her request before allowing them to leave. After school, Kazuki suggests that Yuzuki update her deck in preparation for the potential battle between her and Akira, so the trio decided to visit the card shop Card Luck to purchase some cards. They meet the shopkeeper Momoka who recommended for Yuzuki to acquire the card Adamasphere, since it works well with her Red Ambition deck. But since there weren't any singles out yet, Kazuki purchased some booster packs, put was unable to pull the card. That night, Kazuki and Yuzuki played WIXOSS between themselves. During their game, Kazuki commented on how Yuzuki was straightforward in her play-style and that it was a disadvantage. Yuzuki, feeling insulted stormed out of the living room and went in her bedroom. Whilst in her bedroom, Yuzuki reminisces her time as a child when she once drew a picture of her and her brother getting married. When the other kids made fun of her, she colored over Kazuki in the picture. Meanwhile, in Rūko's house, as Rūko begins to take a bath, she thought about how she wanted to battle Akira and what kind of wish she would want granted, now that she is a Selector The following day, Akira begins to spam Yuzuki’s inbox with emails regarding their upcoming battle. As Yuzuki tries to hide out in a karaoke bar with Rūko (much to the latter’s utter reluctance), they spot Kazuki together with Momoka, and assume they are dating, which causes Yuzuki to become upset and lash out at Rūko before running off. As she ran off, Rūko had a quick flashback of her past concerning her mother. Moments later, Rūko is approached by Hitoe to request a battle.The scene then shifts back to Yuzuki who spent the rest of her afternoon at a playground. Then, Akira appears before Yuzuki and challenges her to a battle, a request that Yuzuki complies to. Featured Battle Hitoe Uemura vs Akira Aoi - Akira Wins Notes *After Rūko insinuated that Momoka and Kazuki were on a date, Yuzuki snaps and tells Rūko that during Hitoe's and Akira's battle “You Rūko saw Hitoe hurt, but you were looking at it as if nothing happened…”. However during the battle, she was just as concerned as Yuzuki and after the battle, Rūko did ask Hitoe if she was okay. Trivia *In the trash bin where Kazuki threw the empty packs, the packs had the designated number WX-001, which suggest that the packs he is opening are from the WX-01 Served Selector expansion. Gallery Img i02 01.jpg Img i02 02.jpg Img i02 03.jpg Img i02 04.jpg Img i02 05.jpg Img i02 06.jpg Links and References * http://www.funimation.com/shows/selector-infected-wixoss/videos Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime